


awake with thoughts of murder and carnage

by vellutonero



Category: SPECTRE (2015), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom, The Politician's Husband
Genre: British Politics, Canon Compliant, Gen, Pre-Canon, Secret Intelligence Service | MI6, lots of talking, office politics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vellutonero/pseuds/vellutonero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эйдан Хойнс хочет быть премьер-министром, Макс Денби хочет отомстить кому-то, и это делает из них идеальную команду.</p>
            </blockquote>





	awake with thoughts of murder and carnage

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. ~~Написано до выхода Spectre, поэтому канон не соблюден. Будет весело, если это в итоге окажется вполне в каноне.~~ Вполне canon compliant.  
>  2\. Эйдан Хойнс - отличный персонаж для писать, поэтому пусть здесь он не будет таким козлом, как обычно.  
> 3\. В тексте использованы две непрямые цитаты из "Абсолютной Власти" и "Рокнрольщика".

Второе правило британской политики: никогда не сидеть за столиком у окна в ресторанах. Эйдан Хойнс научился этому не сразу, скорее никогда не любил сидеть практически вместе с прохожими, которые если не смотрели в свои телефоны, то смотрели в его тарелку. Он много раз слышал, как “заговоры” молодых коллег проваливались именно из-за неправильно выбранного столика. Не говоря уже о том, что некоторые встречи, “секретные”, лучше было вообще не проводить в общественных местах.  
Он сидит в полупустом ресторане в одном из скромных дальних залов, перед ним - тарелка со стейк-салатом, стакан воды и свернутая пополам газета. Традиционный тихий обеденный перерыв в слишком дорогом месте, благодаря чему он обеспечен покоем и безупречным сервисом. Официант приносит кофе, за который Эйдан благодарит его неглядя, не обращая внимания на то, что за соседний столик тоже сажают посетителя.  
\- Г-н замминистр, - говорит высокий мужской голос с ноткой угрозы, и это настолько утонченное обращение, что Хойнс, естесственно, реагирует, - чтобы вы порекомендовали на ланч? 

Для того, чтобы привыкнуть к вспышкам фотокамер в глаза Эйдану потребовалось пятнадцать часов. Он отчетливо помнит первый раз, когда его персона стала достаточно важна для постоянного внимания к его жизни - и по умолчанию за жизнью Фрейи. Парочка папарацци, в припаркованных в конце улицы машинах, моментально собирающиеся журналисты на лужайке возле дома и, разумеется, пресскор Парламента, караулящий членов Палаты в коридорах: пятнадцать часов, первый кризис, первое слово, которое Эйдан Хойнс произнес в стенах главного здания, после этого вспышек фотокамер как будто бы не существовало, они стали чем-то вроде фонарей на улице, освещающих дорогу в сумерках.  
Новая должность Фрейи немного помогла, во всяком случае, теперь все взгляды были прикованы к ней и ее псевдофеминистской политике, ее прическе, ее туфлям. Эйдан благополучно не имел никакого отношения к дому на Даунинг стрит, относясь к зданию как к офису, каждый день возвращаясь туда с ненавистью к своей работе. Чтобы привыкнуть к снисходительным взглядам и шепотку за спиной потребовалось намного больше времени.  
\- На следующем заседании кабинета я внесу предложение провести тщательную проверку деятельности спец.служб, - говорит Эйдан премьер-министру, и она удивленно поднимает на него бровь. - Ты поддержишь мое предложение.  
\- С каких это пор, Эйдан?  
Он игнорирует ее вопрос, швыряя на стол папку с документами:  
\- И ты подпишешь бумаги на развод, - Хойнс знает, что это смелый ход, но по настроению публики и прессы становилось понятно, что ей развод повредит намного больше, чем ему. Между демонстративной отставкой, скандалом с няней, оставшейся с ним супругой и назначением на пост замминистра, политический капитал Эйдана прибавлял в весе не по дням, а по часам, особенно если добавить к этому удачные решения, которые он так или иначе принимал в ходе своей службы. Амбиции всегда выглядели на нем лучше, чем на супруге.  
Фрейя же, которую сограждане, казалось, наконец стали видеть женщиной-политиком, отлично справлялась с ролью номера два в успешном тандеме, самостоятельно не вызывала у них уважения, доверия или даже симпатии. Конечно, ей страна досталась в несколько лучшем состоянии, чем предшественнику, но у Фрейи была одна серьезная отличительная черта от бывшего премьера: свои амбиции она то ли не умела скрывать, то ли не боялась показывать. Как женщину, да еще и не самую влиятельную, это не красило и прямопропорционально снижало ее рейтинг.  
\- С каких пор тебя волнует национальная безопасность?

Перед ним на столе - картонный стаканчик с кофе самого большого размера, напоминающего скорее ведерко, и Эйдан уже знает, что внутри - самый черный американо с каплей сливок и карамельного сиропа, вкус, который со временем не меняется. Он много раз за последний месяц был свидетелем того, как сидящий напротив заказывал именно это пойло через секретаршу. Эйдан не до конца верит в этого человека, просто потому, что слишком хорошо знает закулисные тайные Парламента, чтобы даже позволить его сущетвование, чтобы допустить факт: Максимилиан Денби на самом деле не плот его воображения.  
Никто никогда не оспаривал тот факт, что маленький, незаметный клерк, постоянно слоняющийся тенью за премьер-министром до его отставки с поста, имеет больше доступа, чем кто-либо из кабинета, но никому и в голову не могло прийти, что этот крошечный человечек не перейдет к преемникам ПМа в качестве утешительного приза и свеого рода личного помощника, а получит интересный пост, связанный с контролем над безопасностью, на вид оставаясь всего лишь гонцом, доставляющим новости. Британская власть слишком любит комитеты, по поводу и без, лишь бы создать видимость бурной деятельности, и именно такой комитет они дали Денби. У Хойнса не было достаточно доступа, но у него был интернет и двадцатилетний опыт в высшем эшелоне, который довольно быстро сложил два и два: взрыв в МИ-6 и один “случайно” оставленный в принтере документ, подтверждающий абсолютную несостоятельность текущего положения дел в главной разведке страны.  
Знаком сложения в этой формуле каким-то странным образом и выступал Денби, выглядящий половину времени как загнанный кризис-менеджер, вторую половину - как студент-второкурсник на практике в секретариате, поставленный к копировальному аппарату.  
И Эйдан, если бы не его извечно сосущее под ложечкой желание устроить coup d’état дражайшей (почти бывшей) супруге, даже не полез бы в это темное и крайне неблагодарное дело. Денби, впрочем, на его скромное предложение разобрать МИ-6 и МИ-5 по маленьким кусочкам, отреагировал с холоднокровным восторгом, настолько натуральным, что списать его только на огромное количество кофеина не получалось. Второй, более вероятный вариант, что таинственный - и Эйдан ненавидит это слово - человек выстраивает какую-то элегантную многоходовую комбинацию пустить всю текующую адмиинстрацию “под нож”, играя на публику точно также, как играл все свое время в Парламенте, Хойнс откладывает на рассмотреть позже, тем более, что во многом он видит в этом конструктив.  
\- Только без дешевых трюков вроде слива информации в интернет, - говорит Денби, отставляя свой кофе точно на след от стакана на салфетке. В его высоком голосе звучит добрая ирония, насмешка без яда, но взгляд на Эйдана остается холодным и расчетливым, настолько, что Хойнс спрашивает:  
\- Зачем все это? Свергнуть текущее правительство, заполучить теплое место в верхах, заполучить доступ к… власти, или ты просто мстишь кому-то? - сценарий разворачивается в его голове быстрее, чем он может себя остановить, как будто бы с глаз упала пелена и он внезапно видит все в радиусе десяти метров в мельчайших деталях, до последней пылинки.  
\- На вашем месте, замминистр, я бы не задавал вопросов, на которые вы сами можете дать только положительный ответ, - высокий голос Денби звенит в пустом кабинете, но угроза угасает также быстро, как она и появилась, - мы нужны друг другу на этом этапе, давайте не будем анализировать причины. У каждого они есть. 

\- Вы, лучше других, кстати, знаете, что даже когда мы были женаты, имели часто противоположные взгляды на политику. Кабинет, безусловно, един в своем желании предлагать лучшее направление для развития и улучшения жизни британцев, однако, оглядываясь назад, мы видим, что некоторые решения не работают в той мере, в какой они должны. Именно поэтому я не скрываю, что в ряде вопросов… позволю себе не согласится с текущим курсом Даунинг-стрит, - Эйдан закидывает ногу на ногу и выпрямляется, как будто на него сейчас направлены камеры. Конечно, в реальности камер никаких нет, встреча в кулуарах - приватной комнате известного мужского клуба за бутылочкой коньяка, только приближенные и те, чей голос и правда что-то значит. Всего восемь человек, считая самого Хойнса.  
\- Хватит лить воду, замминистр, вы не даете интервью, вы не обращаетесь к парламентскому большинству, - останавливает его один из присутствующих, - ближе к делу.  
Эйдан малодушно ожидает, что Денби все же откроет рот, это в конце концов, его люди. Тех, кого он то ли запугал, то ли убедил, то ли просто умудрился собрать под каким-то предлогом, Хойнс устал гадать в какой-то момент. Принимать Макса Денби за чистую монету даже и не приходило в его голову, но в офисной политике парнишка оказался смышленее других, кого в свое время Эйдан знал, и это внушало определенную степень доверия.  
Он умел продавать идею, даже если при этом откровенно опускался до тихого, шипящего шантажа. Денби хотелось верить, в Денби хотелось верить, хотя, наверное, часть этого доверия была адресована совсем недавнему взрыву самого неподходящего для этого здания, перестрелке в Вестминстере и последующему сливу в сеть такого количества секретных документов, которому Американские спецслужбы просто обзавидовались, со своими-то текущими проблемами со вскрывающейся прослушкой европейских коллег. Скандал за скандалом, провал национальной безопасности, растущее недоверие и разочарование электората: пара правильных слов и голоса можно было грести лопатой, каждый член Парламента хотел быть частью нового смелого мира, который не терпит нарушения правительством (разведкой) основных прав человека.  
\- По существу: нам нужна прозрачность, нам нужно единство управления, нам нужно заверить граждан, что нам - не наплевать на то, что их фотографии из облака может украсть двенадцатилетний ребенок, сидящий в парке с мороженным, - говорит Эйдан, - нам нужны изменения. Реальные, работающие реформы.  
\- Вы предлагаете начать со своей жены? - спрашивает кто-то еще.  
\- Бывшей, - поправляет Эйдан. 

\- Мы не играем здесь в игры, г-н Хойнс, если у вас сложилось такое впечатление, боюсь, ничем не смогу помочь, - Денби выглядит разъяренным, но в той же сдержанной, тихой манере, в какой он всегда себя держит. Раздувающиеся ноздри и побелевшие костяшки выдают в нем намного меньше злости, чем скачущий голос.  
\- Мне нужны гарантии, - выдыхает Эйдан в ответ.  
\- Они до сих пор не раскрыли имя террориста, который взорвал МИ-6 посреди белого дня, казнил их главу, а вы хотите гарантий.  
Шторм стихает также неожиданно, как и появился. Денби перетекает из маниакальности в абсолютную собранность за три секунды, у него абсолютно меняется выражение лица и тон голоса, как будто лампочка включается. Лицо Денби на самом деле освещается, куда-то исчезают уродующие его тени под глазами и сам он весь - воплощение натянутой доброжелательности. Эйдан не знает, выражает ли это его увлеченность и преданность делу, или же все это - часть хорошо продуманного плана захватить мир. Скорее всего, и то, и другое.  
\- Хорошо, г-н Хойнс, хорошо. Как вы думаете, какие шансы были у Вашей жены стать премьер-министром, скажем, год назад? Правильно - никаких. Но потом - раз, и сложились звезды. Условно говоря, - он пожимает плечами, - простая техника, никаких трюков и чуточка реальной драмы и вот, у нас есть новый премьер. Это не гарантия, гарантий в этом бизнесе не бывает. Я могу дать вам обещание. Обещание, что все звезды сложатся так, чтобы ваше желание воплотилось в жизнь.  
Эйдан кивает, отворачиваясь. Ему тяжело смотреть на Денби, когда тот разговаривает с ним, как с маленьким ребенком. Возможно, Эйдан и правда скатился в своем желании насолить жене и наконец-то получить причитающееся к этой примитивной, обиженной глупости. Исполнить мечту, как элегантно, сказочно обрисовал это Денби, конечно, тоже. Амибции Эйдана простирались намного дальше, чем простая победа в номинации на пост премьера, он на самом деле хотел изменить страну к лучшему. Изменить политику, во что бы то ни стало.  
\- Вы много раз спрашивали, зачем мне это. Возможно, наши цели слишком похожи и поэтому мы так нужны друг другу. Возможно, вы просто пока этого не видите, - добавляет Денби прежде, чем уйти. 

“Неудачливый принц британской политики, чье имя несомненно в головах многих наших сограждан ассоциируется со скандалами и, конечно же, с исторической вехой избрания его супруги на высший пост в нашем правительстве, наконец-то нашел свою удачу. Еще каких-то полтора года назад, Эйдан Хойнс был известен нам как министр Парламента, который сложил свои полномочия для того, чтобы выдвинуть свою кандидатуру на партийных выборах и положившийся не на того человека, он потерял все шансы занять эту должность и оказался втянут в череду однотипных скандалов, какие полагаются на долю любого политика среднего возраста с амбициозной супругой, тяжело больным ребенком и несколькими первыми местами “самого сексуального” от глянцевых журналов.  
Но сегодня, пожалуй, нет ни одного человека, который осмелится или даже захочет назвать Хойнса неудачником.  
Триумфальное назначение на пост премьер-министра ознаменовало для многих возвращение к истокам, к стабильности и уверенности в том, что наше правительство готово нас защищать. Его критики не устают напоминать, что отставка г-жи Хойнс - это шаг назад для нашей политики и всех женщин, которые будут претендовать на это место после нее. Но премьер-министр остается непреклонен и тактичен, как мы и привыкли. По его словам, Фрейя Хойнс доказала, что женщинам есть место в политике, очень высокое место и ее время в Кабинете войдет в историю. Он добавляет: не каждому политику достаются такие кризисы и зачастую отставка - это не вотум недоверия. Хойнс известен как приверженец уважающих большие перемены традиций, не боящийся внести неоднозначное и неординарное предложение и отстаивать его до конца.  
Сегодня, Эйдан Хойнс - премьер-министр будущего, как его часто называют в прессе, политик, прошедший через стремительный взлет и долгое падение, в работе он строг и дисциплинирован, а главной своей целью называет создание такого управленческого аппарата, который сделает страну безопасной. Многие ожидали от него радикальности и резкости, до сих пор не смолкают разговоры о его несогласии с работой предшетсвенницы, но и здесь Хойнс повел себя как джентельмен, сконцентрировавшись на реформе разведки, оставив все, что ПМ Хойнс сделала до на своем месте.”

Секретарь кабинета ввозит сервировочный столик с чайником и чашками - красивый в своей простоте белый сервиз с золотой каемкой по краю чашки и блюдца. Напротив Эйдана, окруженного советниками, сидят начальники разведки, каждый со своей маленькой свитой. В воздухе отлично чувствуется враждебность, с которой они настроены против друг друга и как сильно они стараются не показать своих истинных чувств при премьер-министре. С главой МИ-5 Эйдан был уже довольно хорошо знаком, но недавно вступивший в должность Мэллори оставался для него загадкой, даже когда они сидели в одном Парламенте.  
За спиной у него - симпатичная яркая секретарша и Билл Тэннер, чье лицо традиционно выражало удрученную сосредоточенность, пока он смотрел в свой телефон. Эйдан не чувствовал неуважение и традиционного следующую за ним раздраженность только потому, что симпатичная секретарша тихо, но очевидно, больно, пнула Тэннера в лодыжку, думая, что Хойнс не видит.  
\- Вы предполагаете, что уничтожив разведку, страна будет защищена? Или… как вы это представляете? Взрыв в здании МИ-6 год назад как раз был ярко показал, что служба нужна больше, чем когда либо, - Мэллори хмурится и буквально плюется словами, если бы его голос не был отрепетированно мягким. Но это политика, и Эйдан видит его насквозь.  
\- Взрыв в МИ-6 как раз показал несостоятельность разведки. Не только вашей службы, Мэллори, - он кивает на сторону стола, где сидит глава МИ-5, - но и всей системы. Это была террористическая атака на территории Соединенного Королевства, что уж там - в центре нашей столицы, хоть кто-то из вас должен был ее предвидеть.  
\- Здание внешней разведки не является частью… - попытался перебить глава МИ-5.  
\- Да вы спятили, - не выдержал Мэллори.  
\- Джентельмены, - останавливает их Эйдан. - Я говорю именно об этом. Две секретные оборонные службы не то, что не могут договориться, даже не могут разделить ответственность в трагическом взрыве, унесшем жизни. Если вы этого не видите - поверьте, у объединенного разведовательного комитета не будет проблем раскрыть ваши глаза. Сегодняшнеяя встреча только подтверждает это.  
\- Премьер-министр, что вы пытаетесь сказать?  
\- Пока ничего, - улыбается Эйдан, зная, что первый звонок уже прозвенел в головах у всех этих людей. Они уже знают, что грядут перемены, даже если они этого не хотят. 

За чашкой крепкого эрл грея, сидя в своем домашнем офисе с видом на Темзу, Эйдан листает любезно предоставленное ОРК досье на Максимилиана Криспина Денби, 35 лет от роду, по гороскопу козерог, выпускник Кэмбриджа, умеет добиваться своих целей. Рекомендации - фотокопия пятистраничной рукописной характеристики бывшего премьер-министра времен, когда он еще не занимал свой пост. Хвалебные письма от высокопоставленных членов парламента и уважаемых профессоров. Картинка, модель человека, сделанная идеально. Жизнь без изъяна, и как будто бы специально оставленная в папке выписка из полицейского участка, в который молодого Денби привели за превышение скорости. Очевидно, он гонял круги вокруг безымянной деревне на стареньком отцовском порше со скоростью под 90 миль в час.  
Конечно, он поздно заинтересовался “официальной”, проверенной историей Денби, до этого положившись только на короткий экскурс в интернет - всего каких-то несколько тысяч страниц, да и то по большей части упоминания в прессе в связи с работой Парламента или же с университетом. Социальными сетями Денби не увлекался, что вовсе не было удивительно, на фотографиях всегда оказывался на дальнем плане.  
Почти специально незаметный, если бы не его блестящая карьера. Эйдан прекрасно понимал, когда соглашался на его условия, что поступает в высшей степени тупо, совсем не зная, с кем ложится в метафорическую постель, но что-то в словах Денби убедило его достаточно, чтобы не задавать лишних вопросов. Самому себе - в том числе. Скорее всего, в тот момент Эйдан был слишком занят собственными проблемами и неудовлетворительной жизнью. Что, конечно же, было правдой.  
На следующих страницах досье применительно к Денби уже используются другие описания. Вместо “подающего надежды” - перечисление достижений, вместо “возможного большого будущего”… впрочем, большое будущее до сих пор еще не было достигнуто, это Эйдан знал очень хорошо. Он никогда не мог до конца понять, что же именно хочет Денби, но это редко мешало ему принимать свои решения. Каким-то странным образом, амбиции обоих сошлись в одной точке, за которой уже никто не мог отрицать взаимной пользы. Возможно, Эйдан был для Денби только средством достижения цели, но это предложение было верно и в обратную сторону.  
Почти в самом конце файла, взгляд Хойнса приковала фотография с одного из банкетов, который устраивал бывший премьер. Третья фотография Денби, которую он видел, где тот не практиковался в маскировке “под обои”. Кажется, Эйдан только что нашел для себя очень интересную и несомненно полезную информацию. План Б, на случай, если все остальные планы провалятся и все пойдет не так. 

\- Центр по управлению разведкой? Слишком про-Америка, - морщит нос Эйдан, вчитываясь в короткий файл.  
\- Мы придумаем что-нибудь более незаметное… простите, патриотичное, - шмыгает носом Денби, - центр национальной безопасности, например, звучит уже лучше. В любом случае, название может придумать пиар, главное - это идея.  
Эйдан трет переносицу, уже порядком подустав от навязчивых попыток Денби влезть в его, Хойнса, реформу контрразведки. Да, они об этом договаривались, но в голове Эйдана картина была скорее такая: он становится ПМом, собирает из-за кулис комитеты, назначает проверки, аккуратно это все сливается в прессу, разгорается публичное недовольство секретами и нерациональными тратами, и вот у него в кармане уже есть абсолютно готовое предложение Денби, занимающего пост зампреда объединенного комитета по нацбезопасности, которое и представляет членам Парламента идеально выверенную реформу.  
На деле: маленький, хищно ухмыляющийся Денби вносит предложения, ожидает беспрекословной поддержки Эйдана и, по умолчанию, парламентского большинства, возможно, даже ждет вспышек камер и переоцененного гламура политического веса. Хойнс знает, что всеобщая любовь не длится долго, и подспудно вспоминает, что Денби - последний человек в его окружении, который хотел бы быть на виду. Это не умаляет его амбиций и напора, который в конечном итоге заставляет Эйдана сдаться.  
Денби все равно использует на нем те же слова, которые сам Эйдан когда-то использовал на своих коллегах по партии.  
\- Как насчет Мэллори? - Хойнс никогда не поднимал этот вопрос, хотя провел довольно тщательное собственное расследование, о котором, скорее всего, Денби прекрасно знал, но никак не реагировал. Конечно, для начинающего большого начальника в самом расцвете этот скандальчик будет скорее набором очков, чем каким-то грандиозным падением.  
\- Предоставьте это мне, г-н Хойнс. О нем вам не стоит волноваться.  
\- Это было твоим планом с самого начала, да?  
Денби ничего не говорит в ответ, но глаза у него темнеют и на губах играет странная ухмылка, которую он быстро скрывает своим извечным кофе, делая несколько больших глотков и точно отправляя картонный стакан в урну. 

Первое правило британской политики: не доверять никому, но если это поможет тебе в достижении твоих целей - не повредит позволить этому человеку почувствовать себя особенным.


End file.
